


How do you want me?

by ninivoidz



Series: How do you want me!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Brazilian Portuguese, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top!Soo, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Kyungsoo e Jongin eram o casal clichê perfeito, dominavam o colégio para meninos San Paul como o casal dos sonhos para qualquer gay ou heterossexual, afinal eram respectivamente o wide receiver e o cheerleader do time de futebol americano. Sim, eles eram perfeitos e seriam ainda mais se não estivessem separados há 2 meses por conta do ciúme bobo de Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: How do you want me!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	How do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa é uma das minha primeiras fics postadas aqui, eu tenho todas postadas no Spirit com esse mesmo user (ninivoidz) mas estou lentamente migrando para cá. Se você cruzou com essa fic ou essa serie, dê uma olhada nas minhas outras histórias! 
> 
> Boa leitura.

"Vocês viram a nova coreografia do Jongin?" Kim Jongdae perguntou eufórico para seus vizinhos de armário e amigos. Mais um jogo dificil - mesmo que amistoso -, bem sucedido e animado havia terminado para os garotos do time da Escola Para Meninos San Paul, nos arredores da grande Seul. Nenhuma comunidade participava tão ativamente das atividades do time como a do colégio San Paul, mesmo assim, Kyungsoo só queria que os amigos calassem a boca.

Sempre gostou das brincadeiras e besteiras de Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongdae e inclusive sempre gostou de participar, mas aquele era um dia difícil, estava irritado, frustrado e o culpado era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o assunto atual do vestiário.

"Todo mundo viu essa merda, Jongdae." respondeu, arrancando os tênis sujos e apertados sem realmente olhar para o amigo.

"Eu falei para você não comentar sobre isso na frente dele… tá bufando a noite inteira e quase perdeu o último lance por causa disso." Chanyeol disse em tom de aviso para Jongdae, que fez uma expressão que demonstrava não haver percebido o vacilo até então.

"Ele não é mais criança, pode lidar com pessoas falando do ex-namorado." Baekhyun discordou em seguida.

"Yah, eu tô aqui, sabia?" respondeu exasperado, quase pronto para sair daquele vestiário sem nem tomar um banho rápido, estava tão irritado. "A questão não é ser meu 'ex-namorado'" disse, formando aspas com os dedos. "E sim que eu não aguento mais as pessoas indo aos jogos só por causa dele. Que saco, é o time quem se esforça treinando quase todo dia para trazer os títulos para o colégio, mas as pessoas só vão aos jogos para ver ele rebolando aquela bunda… bonita." disse a última palavra num sussurro irritado, tirando o equipamento pesado de jogo dos ombros e o jogando contra o banco em que estava sentado.

Baekhyun ao ouvir a sentença de Kyungsoo soltou um assobio sugestivo e quase foi acertado com o equipamento na cabeça, o que só não aconteceu porque o próprio Jongin surgiu na linha de visão dos quatro garotos, com Sehun e Luhan a tiracolo e um carisma e malemolência que exalavam de longe. Kyungsoo não aguentava ter que dividir aquele vestiário com os garotos do grupo de torcida todo final de jogo, não aguentava o quão lindo Jongin era e o quanto a relação dos dois era complicada.

Era realmente complicado, estudar num colégio só para garotos foi um facilitador e tanto para que Kyungsoo descobrisse e entendesse a própria sexualidade e Jongin, bom, ele nunca escondeu que era gay, nem com seus 14 anos, quando eles se conheceram. De uma amizade muito legal eles evoluíram para um romancezinho muito legal e que já durava quase quatro anos. Seriam quatro anos se eles não tivessem terminado há dois meses, andavam brigando muito nos últimos meses, discordavam de tudo. Jongin adorava dançar e chamar atenção, Kyungsoo era ciumento e reservado e orgulhoso. Era complicado.

"Ele parece irritado." Luhan comentou, assim que os três chegaram a seus armários, no canto mais escondido e escuro do vestiário, afinal, os jogadores prepotentes do time nunca deixariam de tomar conta dos melhores armários, mesmo que Kyungsoo tivesse praticamente ordenado para que deixassem Jongin com o armário ao seu lado. Assim que terminaram, Jongin fez questão de se mudar para perto dos amigos.

"Ele sempre parece irritado, é literalmente a única expressão que ele tem." Jongin respondeu ácido, encostado em seu armário depois de tirar sua toalha lá de dentro, com os braços cruzados de forma debochada.

Sehun riu.

"Tenho certeza que ele está irritado de verdade, por causa da sua nova coreografia, todo mundo está comentando sobre isso, o jogo encheu por sua causa e ele odeia isso." disse.

Jongin olhou rapidamente para um Kyungsoo que bufava a cada cinco segundos e não sentiu a satisfação que achou que sentiria ao vê-lo irritado por sua causa.

"Bom, o problema é dele, eu não sou mais dele." respondeu, de uma forma ressentida.

"Mas o time é… como se fosse." Luhan sussurrou.

Jongin era o líder do grupo de torcida da escola, com o talento para dança e carisma gritante, ninguém esperava e nem queria algo diferente. Todos o amavam, todos amavam suas coreografias e a animação que ele trazia aos jogos quando dançava, junto com seu grupo, as músicas que a banda marcial tocava. 

Ele preparava uma nova coreografia desde que ele e Kyungsoo haviam terminado, pronto para esfregar na cara do ex-namorado o quão bem ele podia ir sem ele. Kyungsoo havia dito, no dia que terminaram, que Jongin só era tão querido pelo colégio porque todos queriam alimentar o estereótipo heterossexual nos dois, o de cheerleader e wide receiver que formam um casal perfeito. Era o que eles eram. 

Kyungsoo havia dito aquilo na hora da raiva, era claro, ele não acreditava naquilo, deu a Jongin todo o apoio quando ele decidiu lutar para a criação de um grupo de cheerleaders no colégio, não era nem por aquele motivo que estavam terminando, mas ele estava magoado e queria magoar Jongin também. Jongin não levou a sério, mas se sentiu desafiado, sabia que Kyungsoo havia se arrependido de tudo no dia seguinte, ele era assim, explosivo e burro, Jongin o amava mesmo assim, mas daquela vez não voltaria atrás.

Kyungsoo não só sabia que Jongin tinha uma nova coreografia, como parou todos os treinos das últimas semanas por alguns segundos discretos para ver como ela havia ficado.

Jongin era incrível, ele tinha certeza disso. 

E também tinha saudade e orgulho e um ciúme bobo de quando as pessoas colocavam seus olhinhos maliciosos no corpo e nos movimentos tão bonitos de Jongin. Esse ciúme bobo - idiota, Jongin diria - se mostrava até quando eles tinham esses términos rápidos - que no momento já não era tão rápido, eles nunca haviam ficado separados por tanto tempo -, quando Kyungsoo parava os treinos sempre que via as arquibancadas se enchendo de pessoas que só iam até lá para assistir Jongin, dizia que eles estavam atrapalhando a concentração dos jogadores e mandava todos embora.

Só Jongin sabia que ele fazia isso por pura insegurança e irritação.

O dia do grande jogo havia chegado sem que ninguém percebesse, o colégio todo se ocupava nesses períodos e os jogadores eram os que mais sofriam com a pressão, no final, as coisas quase sempre saiam bem. E saíram. O time ganhou, Kyungsoo jogou bem apesar da chateação por ver que, realmente, o ponto alto do jogo mais uma vez foi o intervalo, e tudo parecia perfeito. Mas é óbvio que para Kyungsoo, nada estava perfeito.

Quando ele desistiu de fazer careta para o chão e decidiu tomar um banho, a primeira coisa que fez foi encontrar os olhos de Jongin no meio do caminho. Ele ainda estava encostado no mesmo armário, com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Quando Kyungsoo sustentou o olhar no dele, ele revirou os olhos e saiu, tão irritado quanto o próprio. Kyungsoo bagunçou os cabelos suados em frustração e tirou o resto das roupas, enrolando a toalha na cintura nua, tomaria banho e iria embora logo.

Jongin também planejava tomar um banho rápido e ir embora de uma vez, mas odiava quando Kyungsoo o olhava daquela forma, como se conhecesse tudo o que ele sentia e pensava. Odiava. Principalmente quando ele realmente parecia saber. Foi por isso que, ao invés disso, resolveu tomar um ar e tirar um tempo sozinho na parte de fora do vestiário. As arquibancadas já estavam vazias lá fora e Jongin sorriu ao perceber. Há dias não tinha um tempo sozinho para pensar, sempre rodeado de muito trabalho com o grupo de torcida e com os estudos, além de sentir saudade de Kyungsoo como nunca antes. No fundo, era tão orgulhoso quanto Kyungsoo, nunca dando o braço a torcer. 

Deixou que uma lágrima ou outra caíssem ao pensar nisso, mas logo fingiu que nada havia acontecido, não podia parecer fraco. Nunca. 

Dentro do vestiário, Kyungsoo tomava banho com a cabeça na lua, em Marte, em outra galáxia, seja lá onde a imagem de um Jongin vestido nas roupas apertadas do grupo de torcida e com um sorriso bonito estampado no rosto estivesse. Não costumava pensar dessa forma em Jongin em outro lugar que não fosse o próprio quarto, o próprio banheiro, ou seja lá onde estivesse sozinho, mas naquele momento parar os próprios pensamentos era quase impossível. Tudo em Jongin tinha um brilho anormal naquela noite, de sua pele bronzeada a seu cabelo castanho. Sua pele suada, sua barriga definida de fora, com aquele uniforme que ele fez questão de cortar porque adorava crop tops - pro desespero de Kyungsoo -, seu sorriso iluminado e a forma como seu corpo se mexia enquanto guiava todos os membros do grupo de torcida. Era incrível, hipnotizante. Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar pensar em tudo isso enquanto esfregava os cabelos preguiçosamente com o shampoo e, mesmo que pensasse só de forma quase contemplativa, a imagem do corpo de Jongin não era nunca só contemplativa.

"Cara, que merda, se controla aí." foi retirado do seu torpor ao ouvir a voz exasperado de Baekhyun, que o olhava como se uma segunda cabeça houvesse crescido em seu pescoço.

"Uh?" perguntou, confuso.

"Você tá duro, cara…" ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e olhou para baixo, vendo que realmente estava duro, por causa de Jongin, na droga dos chuveiros compartilhados do vestiário.

"Merda…" respondeu, quase escondendo o próprio pênis com a mão, mas achando melhor não tocar na excitação. Não pensou que o calor que sentia no baixo ventre fosse o suficiente para o deixar naquela situação, estava mesmo carente.

"Jongin fez um bom trabalho mesmo hoje, né?" Jackson, um outro colega de time, comentou no chuveiro do outro lado. Kyungsoo fez um som irritado.

"Calem a boca, caralho! Isso já vai passar, eu nem estava pensando em nada, é só vontade de mijar, sei lá." mentiu, se sentindo desconfortável com o olhar zombeteiro deles sobre si.

"Bro, vamos sair daqui, deixa ele resolver isso sozinho." Baekhyun sugeriu, ao que Jackson assentiu e assim que eles saíram do espaço dos chuveiros, só foram precisos alguns minutos para que todo o vestiário estivesse quieto. Dentro do time, eles tinham um acordo silencioso de sempre dar privacidade aos caras com hormônios de mais para queimar, e mesmo que lá dentro existissem alguns caras dispostos a dar uma mão amiga uns aos outros, sabiam que Kyungsoo tinha alguém exclusivo e, mesmo que no momento não estivessem mais juntos, respeitavam isso.

Fazia quinze minutos que Jongin estava sentado na arquibancada sozinho, aproveitando o vento gelado que secava seu corpo suado, quando decidiu entrar.

Só não havia percebido, perdido nas próprias divagações, que o time quase inteiro havia ido embora, fazendo o barulho que sempre costumavam fazer, ainda mais pela situação inusitada que acontecia dentro do vestiário. Até mesmo Luhan e Sehun já haviam ido e Jongin ficou surpreso ao encontrar o vestiário vazio.

Morria de medo de ficar naquele lugar enorme sozinho e tremeu um pouco por isso, apertando a toalha com força entre os dedos. Não acreditava que teria que tomar banho sozinho ali, imaginava todo o tipo de coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer e só parou de pensar na possibilidade de um serial killer matá-lo no banho, como em Psicose, quando foi tirado de seu estupor por um gemido baixo. Porra. Um gemido baixo e muito familiar.

"Tem alguém aí?" perguntou baixinho e recebeu um "porra, Jongin" sussurrado, vindo dos chuveiros, seguido do barulho de um chuveiro ligando.

Foi a passos firmes até a cabine grande de banho, composta por quatro chuveiros, pronto para ver quem estava lá. Mas nada o preparou para encontrar Kyungsoo, no terceiro chuveiro, com o pau na mão e os olhos fechados numa expressão muito sexy de prazer, enquanto a água escorria por seu rosto e corpo. Droga.

"Meu Deus!" soltou assustado, assustando também a Kyungsoo.

"Porra, que susto!" respondeu sem graça, soltando o próprio pênis, que deu uma guinada involuntária assim que ele olhou para o rosto bonito de Jongin. O cobriu assim que as orelhas de Jongin avermelharam ao perceber isso.

"O que diabos você tá fazendo?" perguntou, quase ofendido.

"Oras… me masturbando, n-não posso?" respondeu, tentando parecer descomplicado, mas as orelhas também vermelhas e o corpo encolhido em vergonha não deixavam que ele cumprisse esse papel direito. 

É claro que Jongin já havia o visto nu e até mesmo se masturbando muitas vezes, muitas prazerosas vezes. Jongin não saberia contar quantas vezes já havia o chupado depois de uma cena dessas naquele vestiário mesmo. Kyungsoo realmente estava numa fase da juventude de pura estamina, sempre pronto para enfiar o pau em algum buraco molhadinho e apertado, principalmente quando esse buraco molhadinho e apertado vinha de Jongin, sua boca ou seu cuzinho, hum… 

Mas naquele momento, eles estavam estranhos um com o outro, brigados, e a pior coisa era se encontrar numa situação daquelas estando brigados.

"Uh, você é nojento!" Jongin disse, revirando os olhos.

"Por que fiquei de pau duro e quis me aliviar?" perguntou, igualmente ácido.

"N-não, por fazer isso aqui sabendo que eu ainda tinha que tomar um banho." respondeu, com o rosto vermelho em vergonha e raiva, fazendo o máximo para não olhar para o corpo nu de Kyungsoo.

"Eu não sabia." Kyungsoo disse. "Não sou seu guarda-costas, sabia? Não tenho como conhecer todos os seus passos." A isso, Jongin revirou os olhos pela vigésima vez naquele dia e se afastou.

Kyungsoo achava mesmo que ele aceitaria esse tratamento sem fazer nada? Aquele cabeça dura estava muito enganado.

Kyungsoo apenas observou chocado enquanto Jongin tirava a própria roupa e entrava no chuveiro ao lado. Porra. Porra. Ele iria morrer.

"O-o que tá fazendo?" perguntou, deixando todo o nervosismo aparecer. Jongin parecia ainda mais lindo, mais gostoso, o peitoral ainda mais definido, as pernas ainda mais longas e grossas e a bunda ainda mais empinada. Ou talvez fosse só a abstinência daquele corpo o deixando louco.

"Tomando meu banho, oras, tenho hora para chegar em casa e também não sou seu guarda-costas para saber quando você quer bater uma punheta num espaço coletivo ou não." respondeu, logo virando o rosto para a parede oposta e agraciando Kyungsoo com a visão divina das costas e bunda mais perfeitas que já havia visto. Kyungsoo passou os dedos pela própria glande em desespero.

"Porra." sussurrou, sofrido. "Porra Jongin, você vai me fazer mal, meu pau vai acabar caindo!" quase implorou para que Jongin saísse dali, o chupasse, ou qualquer coisa assim. Não aguentaria sentir tanto tesão e não poder se tocar. Ter Jongin ali, nu, era tortura.

"Não é problema meu." Jongin respondeu, ainda virado para a parede. Estava se sentindo mexido e não queria que Kyungsoo percebesse a ereção que começava a se formar.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando dar um jeito de se sentir menos excitado, mas até atrás de suas pálpebras tudo o que via era Jongin.

"Você é mesmo muito prepotente." respondeu, num sussurro afetado.

Jongin riu indignado.

"Por não querer chupar seu pau quando você bem quer?"

"Por achar que eu só te quero assim." respondeu alto dessa vez, desligando o chuveiro e virando também de costas para Jongin.

Jongin, com o rosto quase encostado na parede oposta, fechou os olhos e cerrou a mandíbula. Droga. Amava aquele cara.

"Como você me quer?" perguntou, quase inaudivelmente. Kyungsoo, do outro lado, achou não ter ouvido direito. Jongin se virou em sua direção, então. "Como você me quer, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo continuou de costas, tentando entender se Jongin se aproximaria ou não. Quando percebeu que ele continuava esperando por sua resposta onde estava, se aproximou por conta. Não esperando nada além de um olhar permissivo para pressionar o corpo contra o do outro e respirar um suspiro aliviado diretamente no rosto de Jongin.

"Quero você inteiro, sinto sua falta. O tempo inteiro. Me chateio por sua causa o tempo inteiro, quero que você seja só meu." respondeu a pergunta, ficando na ponta dos pés e apertando o corpo de Jongin contra a parede.

"Eu sou só seu." Jongin respondeu, baixo, segurando os cabelos da nuca de Kyungsoo.

Se beijaram então, com muita força, paixão e tesão, se beijaram por minutos, deixando os corpos se enroscarem até que Kyungsoo se ajoelhasse a frente de Jongin, o lambendo e chupando inteiro, da entrada até o pênis tão duro quanto o seu.

Minutos mais tarde, quando Jongin ia para frente e para trás no colo de um Kyungsoo deitado no banco do vestiário, que tinha o pau enfiado em si até o talo, fez questão de buscar por sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos. Numa promessa de que não queria ficar longe de novo.

A outra mão de Jongin estava apoiada ao lado da cabeça de Kyungsoo no banco e a de Kyungsoo revezando entre sua cintura para ajudá-lo nos movimentos, seus mamilos para aumentar seu prazer e sua boca, simplesmente porque gostava de enfiar os dedos ali. Jongin era tão perfeito para si. Tão aberto a tudo que Kyungsoo o oferecia.

"Minha maior felicidade é ter essa visão só para mim." Kyungsoo comentou, enquanto passava o polegar por sobre um dos mamilos de Jongin, que se movimentava com mais força agora, tão perto de gozar, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta em busca de ar. "Acho que posso aguentar te ver dançando pro mundo inteiro se só eu puder te ver assim, tão perto de gozar, no meu colo." Jongin gemeu alto ao ouvir aquilo e se moveu mais rápido.

Kyungsoo não resistiu, sabia que Jongin gozava mais rápido quando era fodido forte e naquele momento, estava cansado demais para fazer todo o esforço sobre o colo de Kyungsoo.

"Deita aí, deixa eu te comer com força." pediu, já se sentando e alcançando a boca de Jongin, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força.

Jongin tirou o pau de Kyungsoo de dentro de si com dificuldade e se deitou de costas sobre o banco, tendo uma das pernas colocadas sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo. Era fascinado pela elasticidade de Jongin, mais uma das vantagens de ser cheerleader. Assim que ficou completamente por cima dele, Kyungsoo começou a meter com força o suficiente para fazer o corpo de Jongin sair do lugar e isso foi o bastante para que Jongin começasse a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo.

"Amo isso, amo você, senti tanto sua falta. Tanto. Seu filho da puta orgulhoso… hum, vou gozar, Kyungsoo, vou gozar." disse, em êxtase, sentindo Kyungsoo o foder de forma quase bruta demais, amava aquilo, apesar da dor.

Kyungsoo o punhetou com força e firmeza e, mesmo quando ele mesmo gozou quente e forte dentro de Jongin, não parou, não parou até Jongin se contrair todo e soltar um gemido esganiçado. Havia gozado, finalmente. Kyungsoo continuou o masturbando até que o último jato saísse, o fazendo reclamar e tentar se afastar. Estava sensível.

"Agora é a hora que você me manda embora e diz que ainda não me perdoou?" Kyungsoo perguntou, depois de limpar um Jongin exausto com sua toalha e se sentar ao seu lado no banco. Jongin fez uma careta de dor e desaprovação ao sentar.

"Você realmente acha que eu só te usei para transar? É um idiota mesmo!" disse, antes de se levantar abruptamente para ir embora.

"Ei…" Kyungsoo o chamou, o puxando pelo pulso. "Ei, eu tô brincando, é claro que não penso isso, Jongin, não quero brigar, por favor. Senta aqui." pediu, arrependido. "Eu sou um idiota mesmo, você sabe, mas tô tentando melhorar, não quero mais te deixar decepcionado e sei que fui babaca com você em relação ao grupo de torcida."

"Foi mesmo!" respondeu, ainda emburrado.

"E eu peço desculpas. Não quero que você deixe de fazer o que gosta por causa do meu ciúmes, é só que… às vezes não consigo controlar." disse envergonhado.

"Eu sou todo seu, Kyungsoo, desde os meus 14 anos. Preciso que você me apoie." sussurrou.

"E eu te apoio, vou fazer ainda melhor a partir de agora. Você me perdoa?" perguntou, com os olhos esperançosos e o rosto próximo ao de Jongin.

"Só se você me der um banho agora, tô tão exausto…" respondeu, soltando um bocejo cansado. Kyungsoo riu e realmente o ajudou a tomar banho.

Depois disso, Kyungsoo fazia o melhor para apoiar Jongin apesar do ciúme bobo, que com o tempo aprendeu a controlar e, apesar das brigas bobas ocasionais, viveram felizes para sempre.


End file.
